batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor's Powered Armor
Over the coarse of his life, Jor Halcyon has constructed several suits of Powered Armor over the time of his life, but he only keeps two for his own use. His first, the Mk I was once a suit of AV-1c and customized and upgraded it beyond recognition. the Mk II was built from scratch from the ground up but used a lot of the same technology as the Mk I. Mk I Powered Armor Outer Armor The outer armor consists of two layers. the outer layer is 3/8 inch Mandalorian Iron laced with a mesh of Ring Carbon. The Mandalorian Iron provides a great durability to weight ratio, even going so far as to be lightsaber resistant making it a great choice for protective armor plating. The Ring carbon mesh makes it even that much more better. With the mesh the armor plates can withstand a direct strike from an artillery shell and come out with minimal damage. (the pilot inside won't be making it to another birthday however.) The inner layer is 1/10 inch Laminanium. The Laminanium is fed by a ingot attached to the inner layer near the small of the back. Laminanium is a self repairing metal that reforms after being bent out of shape and repairs holes in its surface using metal from the Ingot. Environmental Layer The thermal layer is a airtight tear resistant fabric that also has a ring carbon mesh, although this mesh is much lighter to provide more flexibility. Under this fabric is where all the environmental controls are. Air-conditioning and heating keep the pilot at a comfortable temperature and moisture is taken from the thermal layer and expelled from the armor. Faraday Cage This is a layer unto itself. It encompasses the entire armor, even the helmet. It's a mesh of superconductive material around the interior of the armor that runs to a grounding wire in the feet. The Faraday Cage conducts all EM wave and external electrical sources through the mesh into the grounding wires, which protects the sensitive electronics within from Ion and EMP based attacks. Electronics Layer This layer contains all the suits sensitive computers and electronic systems. From flight controls to weapon targeting, it's all here, linked up to a crystal memory matrix that can hold terabytes of information. The sheer complexity of the multitude of systems makes it impossible for a single pilot to handle the multitasking require of actually piloting the suit, which means an AI is required to handle the details of working the suits systems while the pilot handles the more general orders. Thermal Layer Aerogel composite material forms the thermal body suit which covers the pilot from the neck down to the fingers and toes. It wicks away moisture quickly and efficiently while insulating the pilot from the outside temperature, letting the environmental layer provide the suits own climate for the pilot. Weapons Left Shoulder: *PLX-2M portable missile launcher Right Shoulder: *Plasma projector Left Arm: *mini Concussion rocket launcher *Fiber cord whip Right Arm: *Flame Projector *wrist mounted heavy blaster Sensor Package Equipped with a 360 degree motion tracker, IR vision modes for both Thermal and night vision imaging, ground scanning radar, limited air scanning radar, wireless networking and comm traffic scanning sensor suites. All of these are linked to the helmet for a heads up display and auditory alerts. Strength Enhancement The suit uses a series of electro-reactive fibers that contract when an electrical current is run through them as artificial muscle. These fibers are encased in carbon nanotubes, which are woven into artificial muscles. each artificial muscle system is wrapped in a thin layer of quantum fiber, a durable, tear resistant fabric. Important joints like the knees and elbows also have hydraulic systems providing even more strength assistance. From a standing position the suit can lift approximately 5 tons. Maximum weight has been estimated around 8 tons, but never tested. Flight Systems The suit has a repulsorpack equipped which, while highly useful, is delicate and prone to being damaged in battle. It can lift the suit a kilometer off the ground. Without jump assistance the suit travels a very slow walking speed while in the air. There's also a minimal inertial dampening system installed with the repulsorpack for lighting the impact of long falls. Helmet The helmet does not have all the sophistication of the armor itself, but it's unique in it's own right. It has only three of the layers the suits has. Outer armor, Faraday cage and Electronics. It has a mini holoprojector installed for the HUD and the faceplate is made from Plexiglas coated in diamond filaments. Computer Systems Most of the armors systems are controlled by an advanced AI. It's comprised of several computers networked together in a distributive systems of computers that are all adapted by the AI to fit the needs of he Pilot. The AI installed is a learning program that adapts to the needs of the suit and it's pilot. Mk II Powered Armor New armor developed by Jor, designed for more mobility this armor sacrifices several protective measures the Mark I for better flight characteristics, a more form fitting design and ease of movement in the joints. It uses state of the art ion engine systems to propel the suit during flight. Outer Armor The outer armor uses 1/4 inch Mandalorian Iron plates with the same Ring Carbon Mesh for added durability. Like before, the plates can withstand a tremendous physical impact and remain intact. This armor lacks the Mk I's Laminanium layer but uses a minimal personal shield generator to protect it from projected energy attacks as well as harmful radiation. It wont stand up to many blasts but the shield is regenerative in nature. it will recharge itself after it has finished sustaining damage. From depletion to complete recharge takes about 30 minutes. Thermal/Environmental Layer For this armor, the thermal insulation layer and the environmental control layers have been integrated into one. This layer has durable Quantum Fiber fabric with a aerogel inner lining for insulation purposes. Conductive wire is run through the fabric for heating purposes and a nanotube mesh hooked up to a cooling system is also run through the fabric for cooling purposes. Faraday Cage Same as the Mk I. Superconductive material connected to a grounding wire in the feet. An advancement to this is a capacitor attached to the mesh which will store energy absorbed by the mesh to be grounded later. This advancement was added when the suit was made for better flight. While in the air the suit isn't grounded and the Faraday Cage would be useless. The capacitor provides an artificial grounding which should last until it either overloads or the suit grounds to something and releases the energy. Electronics Bodysuit Under the armor itself, the pilot wears a black flexible bodysuit that all the armors sensitive electronics are grafted to. The electronics are fewer and much less sophisticated then the Mk I's simply because of space restrictions. It holds significantly less memory then the Mk I and has a lower powered distributive computer network. it still however requires the use of an advanced AI to sync the networks and operate the suit itself. Sensor package Same package as the Mk I except with a less powerful ground scanning radar and a more powerful air scanning radar. Also includes communication transponder interpretation computer for marking known radar contacts with their transponder information. Also includes a more advanced magnification abilities so the pilot can focus on things a much longer distance away and discern details. Weapons The weapons on this suit of armor are a lot more toned down then the Mk I's, again because of space restrictions. It does however have a few advanced weapons for you to choose from. Right Arm *Wrist mounted lightsaber *Palm mounted sonic cannon *High powered blaster with stun setting Left Arm *Wrist mounted lightsaber *Palm mounted sonic cannon *Fibercord Whip/grapple hook launcher Chest *360 degree radial sonic cannon Back *A single rocket propelled warhead housed in a back compartment. warhead contains seismic charge Stealth Systems The ray shield the suit projects can be modified to create a cloaking field when the energy used for the shield is channeled through a stygium crystal. This completely removes any protective ability the shield might provide in exchange for a stable cloak. Flight Systems The Mk II uses a minimal repulsorpack system in order to provide negative buoyancy in air while in normal gravity. Actual flight is achieved by Ion drive thrusters in the heels of the feet and mounted on the back. The ion drive thrusters provide plenty of thrust and without having to fight the force of gravity they are highly efficient. These Ion drives also allow the suit to operate in space. While the Mk I was hardened against vacuum allowing the wearer to survive in space, this suit has thrusters which will actually allow him to move, maneuver and fight in space as well as atmosphere. Shield System As stated before, the shield the armor uses is a regenerative ray shield that recharges itself and can also act as a cloaking field generator. It protects the armor from directed energy weapons and radiation. Its a low yield shield which offers minimal protection (since Jor doesn't want cancer) but enough power to absorb several hits from a simple blaster. Non lethal amounts of energy is let through the shield to impact the surface of the armor to save on energy. The shield itself is left off most of the time to conserve the armors power cells. It activates at the command of the user or when the sensors register an incoming weapon blast. Room in it's software is left open for modification should new technology become available. Power System The armor uses a smaller power pack comprised of a small cold fussion generator and 4 power cells. The power cells energize the suits powered joints, computers and control systems. The cold fusion generator powers the regenerative shields and the ion drive thrusters. The Force Jor's armor uses a form of technology recovered from Rakata Prime and other ruins left over from the infinite empire. The device responds to the force in a mechanical way unlike most machines of the current era. It's well known that the technology of the Infinite Empire was highly dependent on the Force. A team of Jedi studying their technology isolated this device as a power source. A device which actually draws energy from the force to power Rakata technology. Jor installed the device into his new armor and tied it into the suits power system. It's unknown what effect this device will have on the suit, if any, but Jor volunteered to test it out. An emergency eject has been tied into the device in case it needs to be removed from the suit in a hurry. Strength Enhancement As with most of the things on the Mk II the strength enhancement is greatly toned down from the Mk I. With no hydraulic joint assistance the armor depends fully on its artificial muscles. It's been rated at bench pressing 5.5 tons with an estimated max lifting weight of 7 tons.